Session 8a (Stars of Io)
We Fail Status *DM: Bryce *Players: **Raymond - Naiveral ***XP: +1600 **Ryan - Wuelasselin ***XP: +1600 **Drew - Nora Lenderby ***XP: +1600 **Paul - Gnarlimb ***XP: +1600 **Landon - Illustral ***XP: +1600 *Date: February 23, 2012 *Location: Ryan's Media Room Summary The group rested in Minotaur Hold. They were awakened by what seemed like an earthquake. They placed arcane locks on the entrance as they left to investigate. In Saruun Kell there was a commotion around the teleportation circle. A purple shardmind and a Sword Mage greeted the party as it approached the circle, offering them 50,000 gold in exchange for their services in retrieving two of the Stars for Goldweaver. Of course there had been no negotiation before hand, although the shardmind acted as if it were already arranged. The party tried to trick them into taking them to Goldweaver first, but she scoffed and demanded the Stars. Seeing a gathering crowd, Gnarlimb began yelling to the townsfolk to stand up against Goldweaver's tyranny, but he was quickly brought down by a hidden archer. The crowd dispersed and a few more agents of Goldweaver stepped forward to join the fight. They mercilessly killed Gnarlimb and Illustral, and made off with the fang necklace Star, escaping through the teleportation circleRK1, PP1, BD1. Commentary * RK1 **This battle felt like it was going in a way very similar to the final battle of my mini. DM getting super lucky and party getting super unlucky. I think maybe it would have been better if you hadn't started focusing Paul down until he got out one heal (thereby making the other party explicitly aware that he was the healer). * BD1 **This fight was closer than it seemed. There was a round where I thought it might go either way. I'm sorry that you spent the entire night unconscious , Paul, I felt bad about it; but that is what those people would have really done. Intelligent enemies try to take down the healer first. I was shocked that you guys did not employ the same strategy. I suspect you will be the hero in session B, if you guys go the way I think you will, there will plenty of opportunity for healing. * PP1 **I understand that the DM is going to have luck rolls just like everyone else, and I also agree that the enemy characters acted like they should have. Being unconscious the entire fight was not much fun, and the only way out of it would have taken some quick improvisation on your part if you didn't want to just start fudging rolls (yum). Maybe a sympathetic villager bard shot me a heal from an alley way then ran off, or I have an out of body experience and my spirit slowly floats around giving +2 help rolls to people. Just suggestions, I understand if this is not your style. In the end dying made my character more interesting and future fights better for it, even if this one was a bust. Loot * Bag o'gold (50,000 GP) * Sale of Hammer to Naerumar (9,000 GP)